


A Reminder

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Word Sprints, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Storms, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: A Storm stirs some Dark memories
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2020 January Storms





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2020_January_Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2020_January_Storms) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The character(s) has bad memories associated with storms like this one, and they come up.

Anakin's acting weird, hiding away in his quarters. Like he's hiding from something. 

Being the concerned lover that he was, Rex went to his quarters and found Anakin a mess.

The room couldn't be described as a room anymore. Things were turned over, the bedding was everywhere and Anakin was a whimpering mess. 

Anakin's eyes were squeezed shut as Rex approached, tapping the man on his shoulders and flinching when he jumped. “You alright?” Rex asked, his voice concerned voice.

When Anakin shook his head, Rex brought him close and hugged him tightly. “The.. Storm brings back memories. Bad ones.”


End file.
